Better Than I Know Myself
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Obi-wan is acting off, Qui-gon is worried as any master would be but when the darkness of one thought dead rears its ugly head Qui-gon has some choices to make and Obi-wan can only hope his master does know his padawan better than his padawan knows himself and vice versa.


_**Better than I know myself – Jedi Apprentice **_

_Fallenqueen2: A fic for JA Obi and Qui angst again :). I love hurting Obi its just so much fun! Lol ENJOY! Also thank you to Hito me Bore for bring that to my attention, I had no idea honestly! Thank you!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, JA or this song. Lucas, Jude Watson!_

_Summary: Obi-wan is acting off, Qui-gon is worried as any master would be but when the darkness of one thought dead rears its ugly head Qui-gon has some choices to make and Obi-wan can only hope his master does know his padawan better than his padawan knows himself and vice versa._

* * *

Qui-gon sighed deeply as he splashed his face with lukewarm water in the refresher; he patted his skin dry with a fluffy towel before he lowered it slightly to look himself in the eyes. Obi-wan had acted differently today; something other than the normal thing that happens to 16 year old boys was going on. Obi-wan was usually so eager to learn but today he acted cold and angry and he actually had snapped at his mater when Qui-gon had simply suggested he tried to mediate to release his anger into the force before he stalked off, this in its self was disconcerting.

Obi-wan had slammed his door to his room shut when the master-padawan team entered their apartment without a word to Qui-gon, who decided to let him sew in his room for a little but he had been in there for 5 hours straight, it was well into the night and Qui-gon had decided enough was enough, he straightened up and went and knocked on his padawan's door.

"Obi-wan?" He called in a hushed tone in case the boy was asleep.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Came the yell of anger and was it fear that seeped into the loud words.

"Padawan, open the door!" Qui-gon demanded and all he got in response was a string of swear words in many different languages, the Jedi master stepped back stunned, he had never heard his padawan or any other Jedi swear like that whilst in the temple, out on missions well that was another story. In fact the only one who had ever sworn in the temple like that was… No, he was gone from the world. Qui-gon shook his head and tried to open the door using his muscles and when that failed the force, but the door wouldn't give like it had been sealed off by a force barrier.

"OBI-WAN OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Qui-gon roared as he pounded on the door but suddenly he was flung backwards onto the couch and he stared stunned at the door in front of him.

Qui-gon brushed off his clothes as he pulled himself off the couch and his eyes hardened as he looked at the door in front of him, he took a few deep breathes and reached out to Obi-wan with their master-padawan bond why he didn't do this earlier was beyond him. He tugged at Obi-Wan's force signal, he stepped back as he got a wave of fear before it was quickly overpowered by darkness.

/Obi-Wan fight it!/ Qui-gon thought hard towards his padawan.

/…Sorry…..Too….Strong…/ was all he got back which caused his heart to jump into his throat. He needed to help his padawan but this darkness felt familiar. Then again maybe his first idea wasn't so far fetched, suddenly the door to Obi-wan's room slid open and out walked his padawan, eyes dull but his pupils had expanded so much so that his eyes almost looked pure black. His lightsaber was lit and in his hands, hissing angrily like it was trying to combat the darkness all on its own. Obi-wan's skin was deathly pale and it shined with sweat like he was feverish.

"Padawan?" Qui-gon asked hesitantly.

"I was once your padawan Qui-gon." A deep eerie voice came out of Obi-wan's mouth but his lips weren't moving in sync with the words, it was like he was a puppet on a string.

"Xanatos." Qui-gon stated grimly hoping he had been incorrect.

"Master." Obi-wan mock bowed to the older Jedi.

* * *

Obi-wan's world narrowed down into a long, damp, dark tunnel that no matter how far he walked he could never see the light at the end. He kicked the walls of the tunnel annoyed that he hadn't been paying attention on Telos when Xanatos had gotten close in combat, he remembered a small pin prick but it faded from his mind the second he got it. He knew he felt off after that mission but he didn't want to worry his already worried and distrustful master even more.

He had tried to fight off the darkness by himself that day when he locked himself in his room after some dark traits of Xanatos started to seep through during his lessons with Qui-gon. In the end he would have won but his master's voice had made him distracted and that was all the darkness had needed, but no he didn't blame his master for that, he blamed himself for that mistake. Now he was stuck in this freakishly long tunnel of death while Xanatos controlled his body and was making his body do force knows what! All he could see was darkness and all he could hear was Xanatos's taunting which he had grown used to so that didn't faze him anymore. What he was more focused on was how the sith he was going to get his own body back and he just prayed to the force that his master didn't do anything stupid, but he knew his master and chances of that were pretty slim.

* * *

"What do you want with Obi-wan's body?" Qui-gon asked as he powered up his own lightsaber. "More to the point how are you even here, I watched as you stepped into that acid."

"Try and figure it out master." Obi-wan smirked holding up his right forearm to show Qui-gon the small hole that was now swelling up like it had been infected.

"…You infected Obi-wan…" Qui-gon started slowly trying to make sense of the situation before him. "So you could have another shot at life as a Jedi?"

"Ha, like I would want to be under that little troll's order again, no I took over this body to get back at you Qui-gon Jinn." Obi-wan sneered rolling his eyes when he mentioned Master Yoda; Qui-gon could practically see the darkness radiating off of Obi-wan's body, Qui-gon knew he had to stall whatever Xanatos was planning because that much darkness would bring Mace and Master Yoda straight to them, maybe with their help he could bring his padawan back.

"How did you put your soul into Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked half stalling and half curious.

"Oh the wonders you can do with the dark side of the force, but you wouldn't know my pathetic master, but with this new body I will rise in power and help the sith take over the universe. After I of course kill you and purge this temple of all its Jedi." With those words Obi-wan dropped into a fighting stance, lightsaber held at the ready, Qui-gon had no choice but to do the same. They leapt at each other and parried each others blows perfectly; this went on for some minutes before Obi-wan let out a cry of annoyance as he leapt away from the not sweating at all Qui-gon.

"What's wrong Xanatos?" Qui-gon asked in a semi-mocking tone.

"URGH, that stupid boy is fighting back and I know you won't have the guts to do anything to save him…" Xanatos muttered before his voice became too low even for the older Jedi's hearing to pick up, soon a sadistic smile spread across Obi-wan's lips and made his face look all wrong. "I always have a backdoor and dying again will be worth it." He said as he raised Obi-wan's lightsaber to the young boy's neck.

"Xanatos don't!" Qui-gon cried holding up his hand as he focused the force to try to yank the lightsaber away from his padawan's neck eyes closed in focus. Obi-wan's face turned into a grimace and a sickening sound echoed across the room, the sound of flesh burning. Qui-gon's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and snapped opened his eyes to see Obi-wan's lightsaber placed against his body's wrist instead of his throat. Without warning the door whooshed open and in jumped Mace Windu and Master Yoda, both lightsabers at the ready but faltered slightly at the sight of Obi-wan's lightsaber against his own wrist.

"Look who joined the party." Xanatos cackled trying to move the lightsaber away from his wrist but his arm wouldn't budge. "Stop fighting back you insolent boy!" he gritted through his teeth getting annoyed at the padawan that he had locked inside his own body.

"Qui-gon what the blazes is going on?" Mace asked trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"Before Xanatos took as Obi-wan put it an 'acid trip' he seemed to have injected Obi-wan with a substance that allowed Xanatos's spirit to take over Obi-wan's body." Qui-gon explained quickly his eyes never leaving his now gasping padawan.

"You fool you will kill us both if you don't give up!" Xanatos voice roared and soon smaller, weak sounding one answered from the same mouth so it looked like Obi-wan was talking to him self. "I trust my master, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid." Qui-gon's throat constricted at those words, his padawan gave him so much trust and faith and he had given the boy nothing but cold distaste in return. So without warning Qui-gon leapt at Obi-wan, tackling him to the ground, hitting the lightsaber away from his student's wrist and across the room where Mace scooped it up.

"Release your hold on him Xanatos, rest in peace." Qui-gon demanded and winced slightly at the hatred painted across Obi-wan's young features.

"I will never rest in peace as long as you are alive Qui-gon Jinn." He snapped before his body convulsed and a long trail of black smoke started to erupt from the small injection hole on his forearm, his mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back to show the whiteness, his body twitched and seized for a good 5 minutes with a worrying Qui-gon and Mace hovering above his body. Finally the last bit of smoke trickled out and Obi-wan's body fell still, Qui-gon checked his padawan for a pulse and nearly fell over when he found one.

"He is alive; we need to get him to the healers ward right now." Qui-gon informed the other 2 Jedi masters as he hauled his sleeping padawan into his arms and strode out of the room and towards the nearest lift with both of the masters right on his heels.

"M-master…" Obi-wan moaned, trying to look up at Qui-gon.

"Sh, rest now Obi-wan. You are safe." Qui-gon soothed his hazy padawan.

"I knew you'd…do something…stupid…" with a small smile Obi-wan dropped back to sleep. Qui-gon had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at how well his padawan knew him.

* * *

_Fallenqueen2: well that took long enough to write -.- anyways I hope you enjoyed it! R&R_


End file.
